


TBAM Notes: Cemetery Wind

by KaijuHobbit22



Series: TBAM Series [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuHobbit22/pseuds/KaijuHobbit22
Summary: These are my notes for the weapons, vehicles, equipment and personnel used by the rogue CIA black ops unit.





	TBAM Notes: Cemetery Wind

Cemetery Wind is an elite independent paramilitary black ops unit created by the CIA.

The Director of Cemetery Wind (who is also its creator) is CIA agent Harold Attinger, who spent 25 years of his 50-year-old life in the CIA's Special Activities Division.

His right-hand man and CW Field Commander is James Savoy, a U.S Army Master Sergeant and former Green Beret.

98% of the Cemetery Wind Operatives are all former PMCs (Private-Military-Contractors).

The four ground vehicles they travel in are:

2007 Cadillac Escalade ESV

2007 Chevrolet Suburban 1500 LS

2011 Local Motors Rally Fighter

International MaxxPro Dash DXM MRAPV (Mine-Resistant-Ambush-Protected-Vehicle)

Some of the Cadillac Escalade have roof-mounted M134G Miniguns.

The International MaxxPro Dash DXM is used as a Mobile Command and Control Center (MC&CC) for the CW Operatives that manned the Dragonfly Mini-Drones or the Rally Fighter Drones that were both created by KSI. Savoy also uses this vehicle to setup a secure live video link to Attinger in his soundproof office in Washington D.C.

Named after the insect's design, the Dragonfly Mini-Drone allows Attinger to see real-time footage of a CW operation from a secured live video link on his computer screen from the safety of his office in D.C.

The main standard-issued weapons for a Cemetery Wind Operative is the Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15 Assault Rifle or the M249E3 Paratrooper SAW (Squad-Automatic-Weapon), also known as the M249 Para.

For heavier firepower, they also carry the Heckler & Koch HK69A1 Grenade Launchers.

The two standard-issued sidearms for all CW Operatives is the Salient Arms International Tier One Glock 34 Pistol or the regular 3rd Generation Glock 17.

When off-duty, Savoy carries a Heckler & Koch P30 Pistol with him everywhere he goes.

Attinger always has his sidearm, a Smith & Wesson SW1911C E-Series Pistol, on his person at all times.

Cemetery Wind's main air support is the CW-407A Light Attack Helicopter.

The CW-407A is basically a Bell 407 that's heavily-modified to carry dual wing-mounted M260 Lightweight-Rocket-Launchers (LRLs) that fires Hydra-70 Air-to-Surface Rockets. Each CW-407A has a wide-beam Energon Detector mounted in a ball-turret to detect any hiding Transformers at long-range.

The CW Operatives on the ground use the handheld, but much less-powerful, low-beam Energon Detectors.

However, the Energon Detectors can't detect Cybertronians who are wearing Signal Dampeners that are used to cloak their Energon signatures.

For air transport, Cemetery Wind uses either the CH-53E Super Stallion or the MH-53J Pave Low III.

Cemetery Wind's HQ is located somewhere in the deserts of Nevada.

CW's liaison to the President is the White House Deputy Chief of Staff.

Officially, Cemetery Wind was originally formed as the successor of NEST to hunt down any remaining Decepticons on Earth. But what the rest of the CIA and the entire U.S Government don't know is that Cemetery Wind has secretly gone rogue and are hunting down  _all_ Cybertronians, regardless of faction.

Attinger, due to his paranoia and fanatical racism, believes that all Cybertronians/Transformers are a threat to humanity and plans to eliminate them all, violating his Commander-in-Chief’s explicit orders that the Autobots are to be left alone. He will go to extreme lengths to hide his illegal operations from his government by murdering Autobot human sympathizers and witnesses like Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, but only sparring the ones who have a family member who's currently serving in the U.S Military because he respects their service to their country.

The reason why Attinger personally chose the White House Deputy Chief of Staff as his liaison was because he's so jittery and weak-willed, making it easy for the rogue CW Director to manipulate and keep his own government off his back.

For Savoy and his fellow CW Operatives, it's personal because most of the 30,129 human civilians killed in the Battle of Chicago were friends, loved ones or family members, embedding into them a deep hatred and racism towards the alien race who took away their loved ones.

The only other CW Operative who's not a former PMC is U.S Army Staff Sergeant Brandon J. Khendsovan. A former Green Beret like Savoy, Brandon applied into NEST but couldn't fit in due to not seeing any significant distinction between the Autobots and Decepticons. When Cemetery Wind recruited him, Brandon was more than happy to supply intel on the Autobots in exchange for money and the opportunity to cut loose.

In a secret agreement with Kinetic Systems Incorporated's CEO, Joshua Joyce, all the Autobots and Decepticons that the rogue CIA black ops unit have killed will be handed over to his company to be melted down for Transformium in order to create their own human-made Transformer Drones. What Joyce doesn't know is that the funds he thought was from the U.S Army is actually embezzled Congressional money stolen by Attinger to support KSI.

Harold Attinger's ultimate goal is to secretly eliminate all Cybertronians on Earth, create a fully-automated Transformer Drone army for the U.S Military, and retire from the CIA with five million shares of KSI. 


End file.
